Fishy business
by Mooninlove
Summary: "I would totally s- you" said the giggling drunk Chelsea to Denny, why is he avoiding her now? ohh she said him "I love you" too warning: lemon


Harvest moon and its characters belong to natsume.

This isn't a continuation to any of my past fan fics. It's a new "save slot" also this is in third person lol different from my other two lemons ewe.

English isn't my mother language, so forgive me if I make mistakes, and if you find one please tell me so I can fix it.

Warning: Mature content, Lemon. :U, strong words

**Fishy Business**

It would soon be the rancher's birthday in a day, but she wasn't happy at all about it. The guy she liked was avoiding her, starting the day after she confessed her love for him. It was just a week ago that all this happened; he would invite her to a friendly hang out, which finished with a funny confession from her part after getting drunk.

—You know? I would totally sex you - she said laughing her face red from all the alcohol.

—What are you saying, Chelsea? Oh god you must be pretty drunk –Said Denny who could stand alcohol better and wasn't drunk at all, he laughed loudly.

—I'm not joking Denny –she giggled with hiccups and Danny stopped his laugh, looking at her- I totally love you, dude –Chelsea said before passing out.

She couldn't remember all that, but of course, they weren't alone in the place at the moment, and unluckily for her, the rumors spread quickly around town.

—I just want to die –the rancher said, while lying on her friend's bed, depressed.

—Ah calm down Chelsea –said the dark haired girl in a china dress, Lily- The rumors around town are that you were drunk enough to say nonsense –she giggled- none of the townsfolk would really think you had that dirty mind –she said knowing the truth-

—You shut up, my mind is normal! –she said hugging her legs in fetal position-

—I'm just joking and you know that –she moved her black her with her hand- People is too conservative to say what they really want. Hehe.

Chelsea went out of the inn where Lily stayed, she wanted to see Denny, maybe to apologize "Pff Denny I was too drunk, think nothing of it" she practiced, however she didn't want to say such a thing; after all, all of what she said while being drunk was right and the truth. Even if she was being rejected by him she would at least try staying as friends with him… that wasn't such a bad suffering as this one was.

She walked to Denny's house, the beach house dangerously too close to the water; build in a humble manner that gave most of the townsfolk the idea of that Denny was some kind of hobo. Chelsea looked through the window quietly, she saw him repairing one of his nests. She sighted and slowly opened the door.

—Denny… -she called, he turned around to see her with a dumbfounded expression-

—Chelsea –He said, his face changing to a nervous expression- I'm pretty… busy right now –he scratched the back of his head, the black bird jumping from his shoulder and going to greet Chelsea happily- Do you need anything?

—Well I… -she carried Kuu, the black bird- I want to apologize, you see –she laughed nervously- That what I said in the bar I don't even remember it, but I can say that I was really, really drunk. You don't have to take my words seriously –she smiled brightly, a false smile-

—Is that so? –He said looking at her, for some reason, disappointed- Eh well I wasn't really mad about it or anything –he laughs-

—Then why where you avoiding me? –she pouts-

—Oh you will see –he said happily- You should get out now, I don't want you to know yet –he said taking Kuu back and pushing her out the house with that grinning face of his-

—Ah… no, wait! –she said too late already, she was out of the house and he has locked the door, she tried looking through the window again, but he has closed the curtains-

—… Is he really fine with me? –Chelsea thought a bit sad and walked back to her house-

Next day would be her birthday. Her friends have prepared her a nice party, which she enjoyed a lot, more since even Denny was there, acting the same as he always did, smiling and laughing. But there was something different about him, something subtle a bit of a distance between them that it was bothering her.

—Chelsea time for the cake! –Julia said happily placing a huge chocolate cake on the table; it even had a drawing decoration on top that kinda looked like her. Chelsea laughed at this thinking how hard her friends had to work to make such a thing; but she was indeed grateful.

As the party ended, her friends started leaving one by one in the end only leaving Chelsea to clean the mess in her house… or that's what she though, she heard the sound of a bird close to her. "Chirp chirp" It was a familiar sound that she could remember perfectly, she followed the sound outside her house, there was Denny leaning on a wall of her house and trying to shut the bird up.

—Darn, Kuu she will know we are here –he talked to the bird hearing her steps and turning around seeing her- Oh too late –he grinned-

—Denny? –Denny walked to her placing his arm on her shoulder-

—Ready for the birthday surprise I have been preparing? –he smiles widely, so that's what it was… He was avoiding her because he was preparing a surprise, Chelsea thought and was relieved-

—Sure, dude, where is it? –Chelsea looked around trying to see some kind of gift or something-

—You will see! –Denny grabbed her hand and walked quickly, Chelsea followed blushing from his touch, but curious of what the surprise would be. It was already night time and the only lights came from the moon and the starts, the old people of the island surely sleeping already. They continued to walk until they got to the shore, the huge ship of the handsome rich boy covering the smaller fishing boat of Denny- Up! –he said helping her on his boat and going on it after the girl. He undid the knot that held the boat to the shore and waiting for a nice wind current they sailed to the ocean.

—Where are you taking me? –she asked perplexed, he just smiled and directed the boat towards the lighthouse island, passing it behind it and then between the recently restored animal and fruit islands. Chelsea started spotting another island, a very small one with some palm trees- Wow I didn't know that island was here –she said and for her surprise, Denny stopped the boat on it helping her down.

—What do you think of Chelsea island? I discovered it –he grins-

—Oh so this is why I haven't seen you for so many days? –she smiled widely looking around "her" small island.

—Is really nice for a beach day the water is cleaner and it got a nice view all around, don't you think.

—Of course Denny –she giggled a bit and hugged him- Thanks for the gift!

—You are welcome hehe! –he hugged her back, Kuu chirping happily. They spent some time on the island before boarding the sail boat again –Ready to come back? –he said pulling up the anchor-

—Nah, let's stay for a while –Chelsea said relaxing on a reclined chair and looking at the moon, Denny left the anchor on place again and sat beside her. They kept quiet for a while before he broke the silence- Chelsea.

—Yes? –She asked, her eyes turned in his direction after watching the moon for a while, if it weren't so dark maybe she would have noticed how red his face was at the moment –

—So it was all the jokes of a drunken woman? –he laughed a bit, his tone nervous-

—I already told you I was too drunk –her heart sunk a bit-

—Then… If I get you drunk would you tell me again that you love me? –he said, his tone serious. Chelsea kept quiet, surprised.

—W-what are you talking about? –she laughed nervously-

—I would like to hear it again –he said, leaving Kuu at a side, the bird puffed its wings and curled into a ball to sleep-

—Hear it again…? –she repeated surprised, blushing madly, she saw how he got closer to her just a couple of inches from her face-

—If you won't say it… I will just say it for you –He caressed her face carefully. His heart beating really fast, he was really nervous but he needed to say it- I love you Chelsea.

Chelsea looked at him, her heart melting with his gaze, she was almost deaf to what he was saying, she was too embarrassed and too nervous to respond to his words, she could smell his scent, a scent of the sea around them. Chelsea slowly moved her arms into a hug hoping that would be an enough of a response.

—I will take that as a yes! –he said happily hugging her and leaning suddenly to kiss her lips. The surprised Chelsea finally reacted and returned the kiss tasting his lips- phew –he said after they kissed, still hugging her- I really thought for a moment that your words really came from your crazy drunkenness, I'm glad –He said grinning- Hey, those that mean the first words you said before that where true too? –He said smirking-

—What? –she said not remembering the order of the words of the exact words she used while being drunk-

—You said "I would totally sex you" –He repeated her words.

—… I…

Chelsea didn't know if he was just joking or trying to seduce her somehow she tried to look away from the fisherman but he hold her face gently between his hands. Chelsea didn't have the time to think of the answer to the question, Denny didn't wait for it. He kissed her passionately receiving the same response from her, she could feel their breaths getting hotter as they played with each other's tongues.

The boat moved a little with the waves of the night but they didn't pay attention to it; they continued kissing like challenging each other to see who would touch the other first; the first to do so was Chelsea who while they were in the middle of the kiss would undo the shirt he always used around his waist. As she did so, she felt how his hands got over her shoulder pulling down the orange over shirt.

Doing it outside in the middle of the night in the middle of the ocean wasn't how exactly she would imagine doing in her first time with him, but the idea was still romantic or so she thought. He, in the other side, wasn't planning all of this; for his plan he would just take her to the island the next day in the morning and play with all their friends on the summer; however, his bird friend chirped while he was debating over if he would come back to her house and confess his feelings or not "Well she got me… I guess I will get her to the island as an excuse" he thought at that moment of being caught "but aren't women not allowed in fish boats?...". He didn't dislike this development at all, instead he felt rather lucky.

Denny took Chelsea's hand helping her up and walking to the boats cabin, there they would be safe from the night's cold, after all, he was thinking on taking every piece of clothing from her, and she seems to think the same thing when she pulled the cloth that he used over his shoulders. The cabin was pretty small, just the helm, a small table and a chair would be in the space. They started kissing again, him pushing her little by little against one of the walls; he touched the skin under her shirt, caressing it up until he got to her boobs which he squished a bit, kindly. She moaned a little like approving of his actions and helped him take of her shirt.

—Phew –he sighed kneeling to kiss her tummy- I'm happy we are doing it –he grinned-

—W-what are you talking about now…? –she said with a red face as he started to unbutton her shorts-

—Well it's been a couple of months already that I have wanted to do it with you! –he said with a wide smile, Chelsea could feel like dying in that moment-

Denny took off her boots first, leaving the socks on just in case she felt cold later, he then pulled her shorts down kissing her thigh as he did. As Chelsea would thought on the unfairness of being the one with less clothes she pulled him up in a kiss to distract him from stripping her, then proceeding to strip him instead. She took of his black shirt and unbuttoned his pants pulling them down suddenly and surprising him a bit.

—Hey… that's embarrassing –he said red faced-

—Says the guy that was stripping me naked just a second before –she said giggling a bit. She now could notice that a boner was already starting to grow on him and blushed now really conscious of what it was going to happen. Chelsea looked around deciding to sit on the table, it was the right size, after all, she was rather short, or better said he was a tall guy.

Denny understood her movements and followed her after he had taken off the pants so he could walk. He stood in front of her and kissed her neck that was at a better height this time; she played with his hair taking off his purple bandana, as he did the same with the red one she wore. The guy would starts undoing her bra, taking it off from her and leaving it on a side, he hugged her letting those twins press against his chest, he chuckled a bit; "Guys…" Chelsea thought after this perverted chuckle and wanting to feel his warm quick she caressed his tummy while he was distracted with his squish hugging. Chelsea explored the insides of his boxers, finding his male part quick, before he could even react she took it off and started stroking it.

—Ahhh?... –the dark skinned moaned surprised, he didn't move still hugging her while she continued to massage it. His face red from pleasure and deciding he would not be "left behind" he unwrapped his arms from around her placing his hands on her hips, just over the sides of her panties. Chelsea let go of his member as he started pulling down her underwear, he kneeled again between her legs and kissed her bare pussy while holding her thighs. She would just giggle as he continues kissing until the business changed and he started using his tongue, licking her female part.

Chelsea shivered just a bit, feeling the pleasure of his tongue over her slit; she placed her hand on his head caressing his curly brown hair. She felt her breathing becoming heavy and her body warming.

—So what do you think of my technique? –he said blushing and fingering her pussy-

—Why… are you asking now…? –she said as she panted- Is good –she said and he smiled happily. He stopped teasing her pussy and stood up again kissing her lips before taking of his boxers, his member now really hard; Chelsea would answer to this by spreading her legs a bit more, tempting him-

Denny would be surely tempted and would stand in front of her again between her legs. He kissed her while one of his hands was busy in getting his dick to enter her; they would both moan as the connection was formed. The fisherman grabbed her hips going deeper into her and feeling the warm of her insides. Chelsea would cross her legs on his back to make him go to the deepest and would release after he stated he wanted to move. He started moving his hips slowly, her walls thigh around his member, welcoming.

A week ago, when she told him that he loved him he would be in shock. He would carry her to her house and leave her on her bed as he had done a couple of times after their hang outs but this time was different, was she telling the truth? He leaned to kiss her and was surprised to receive a response of the half conscious drunk girl, if it wasn't because of Kuu interruption and remembering him of his situation, their first time would have been that night.

Their juices mixed while he penetrated her, she would just have the courage to look down and observe their new formed link; she didn't have much time to look as Denny reclaimed the attention of her eyes before kissing her. He would continue to move his hips faster and faster, some exhaustion and pleasure showing on his face.

—I will do it now –Chelsea said moaning after her first cumming noticing he was getting tired, she pushed him slowly making him sit on the chair and the sat on his lap, "the poor chair will go through some use now" Chelsea thought and placed his member inside of her slowly, she stayed like that for some moments whispering- Denny, I love you.

—I love you too Chelsea –he answered back kissing her forehead. The farmer started moving up and down while he licked her nipples on the motion. She moaned in pleasure, happy to finally be able to do this with him.

She continued to move her hips every time deeper that the last and she would be happy to see that Denny liked what she was doing. The girl felt a second time coming and let his member thrust her deep as her walls tightened and pulsating around him. She would hug him moaning and making him feel really good. He released his seed inside of her as his member throbbed at the same time.

Denny hugged her not letting her stand, she wouldn't want to stand either and they stayed like that for a long while, before they had to return to the island from the cold.

—So, that means… you are my lover now, right? –Chelsea said after putting her clothes back on and already looking at their home island approaching.

—Lover, boyfriend, sex friend –this last one he said joking- All of that –he chuckled happily. That would be a night she would never forget.

The next day Chelsea was walking on the streets at almost 7pm, she was acting cautious and had just gotten out Chen's shop.

—Hey Chelsea –Denny hugged her from behind and she jumped a bit scared-

—You almost scared me to death! –she said hiding something in front of her-

—What do you have there? –he asked curios letting her go-

—It's nothing –she said trying to hide her behind her back, her action futile after he took the item quickly- No! Return it!

—Let's see what is this~ -he said and looked at the blue feather- … -He looked back at Chelsea- Do I really… have to give it back? –he looked at her eyes-

—No… -she answered simply, blushing-

Note: also my cannon couple is chelxwill, that's why I have done 2 fics for them, so ;w; sorry wiiiil you will have to go to lily this time "sobs"! and yeah I got more smut writing practice since my other 2 fics ewe


End file.
